


breakfast by the ocean

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: title taken from 'something about the sunshine' from starstruck lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'something about the sunshine' from starstruck lmao

It starts simply by watching Louis.

It's late morning, the midday sun is relentless against their sleep-heavy bodies and Louis really has to piss. Danielle's thigh is thrown across his own, enough to weigh him down and make it a struggle to exit the bed without waking her. He ends up jostling her too much anyway and their lazy, peaceful, sleepy Saturday becomes just another late afternoon.

Louis shuffles to their ensuite while Danielle trails behind him to brush her teeth. As she preps her brushing ritual, Louis lifts the toilet seat, pulls his cock out just enough to rest on the bunched material of his oversized joggers and pisses shamelessly.

Danielle watches his stream through the mirror.

\--

Louis is out on another drinking binge with his irritating friends and Danielle manages to convince him to let her stay home. It's just not her scene. Sweaty, smelly bodies, overpriced alcohol and trashy women pale in comparison to her usual jazzy champagne bars and classy dancing with dresses that are a safe 8 inches down her thighs. She needs the privacy, anyway. She's gonna try something new.

Danielle makes her way back to the bathroom and lifts the seat as she watched Louis do that morning. Her jeans and her panties drop to the floor in a pile behind her feet. 

She moves into a squatting position directly over the toilet, planting her feet flat on the tile and placing her hands on her knees, slightly bunching up her shoulders. Her pussy opens, soft bare lips spreading on their own, framed by her neatly trimmed pubic hair covering her mound. She waits.

Her stream starts slowly and in quick droplets that accidently go down her thighs and backward onto her ass. She stumbles a bit to squeeze closer into the toilet seat, and her own movements set her stream off for good.

She watches her piss squirt out like a jet directly into the pot, with a loud splashing noise causing a blush to rise on her cheeks. She moves one hand from her knee to the top of her pussy, gently tugging up at her clit to direct her stream elsewhere, as it accidentally splashes against the underside of the seat cover.

Her messy thighs and now the messy seat are far away as her piss stream dribbles to a stop after several long seconds. She clenches to get those last squirts out and then cleans up her messes, retreating back to her room for the rest of the night.

\--

The second time is truly an accident.

Rejecting a bathroom offer on the way home from the beach was a terrible idea and Danielle can't get out of the car fast enough. Her long sundress keeps getting caught and tangled between her legs and Louis is taking forever to find his keys to let her in the damn house. He's fiddling with the keyring, having not yet memorized their new key for the house and Danielle literally cannot wait one more second.

She squats by the door and gathers her sundress into rolls around her waist. Holding the bunched material with one hand, she reaches down to pull the crotch of her panties aside to sit snugly next to her puffy pussy lips as Louis watches in bewilderment, keys long forgotten. 

Danielle's piss is released in a fat stream, stopped short by her close proximity to the ground so it splashes in tiny drops everywhere from her own sandals to her purse next to her. The pee gathers into a puddle before breaking free and making its way towards Louis' sneakers where he's stood stock-still, observing Danielle relieving herself directly next to him, with a pinch of disgust but a non-admissible amount of morbid curiosity.

Neither of them say a word as the hissing of Danielle's pee slows to a stop and Louis is unknowingly standing in a small puddle of his girlfriend's urine.

Danielle rises to her feet and lets her dress drop back to the ground, snatches Louis' keys from him and gets in the door on the first try.

\--

Louis can't stop thinking about it.

He can't figure out if it was the pee part, the shameless (as far as he could tell) part or the outside, public part.

Maybe it's all three?

He wants to find out for himself.

\--

It's a few mornings later, and Danielle's in the shower. Louis needs to have his morning pee as he usually does, but his toilet can wait.

He exits the house onto the patio overlooking the city. It's still chilly out with fog obstructing the surrounding hills and skyline, but he wants to try this.

There's nothing covering his body underneath his navy bathrobe except a plain white t-shirt. A tiny thrust outward sends his soft cock brushing against the material of the robe, and he can feel himself getting the urge.

He moves down the four wide steps to become level with the deck and the pool. He just stands for a while and glances around to the neighboring cliffside homes. Any sane person, especially a native Californian, would not be outside in this chilly early morning weather anyway. At least not for seemingly inconspicuous reasons, maybe to simply observe his multi-million dollar view, like Louis is right now.

Until he smoothly undoes the tied strings at the front of his robe and lets it fall open.

The material is lush enough for it to get caught on itself and not fully open on its own right away, but Louis lets the breeze coat his legs and any exposed skin. Before he loses his nerve, he gathers each side of the robe in each arm, and plants his hands on his hips.

His cock is fully out in the open now. It twitches against the cool air and jumps a few times as Louis pulls his foreskin back and prepares to let go.

It takes a while, but a slow, low stream begins at his slit and trickles toward the concrete deck. His hands turn and move a little farther onto his back as he cants his hips forward and slightly leans backward.

His piss stream rises to an impressive arch as he freely sprays against his patio. He can feel himself getting a little hard as the thought of him pissing outside, almost completely nude and so daringly out in the open sets into his mind.

He remembers Danielle in the shower and forces his piss out faster like he's going against a timer. He laughs at his arched stream hits the deck chairs and quickly finishes, shaking his dick by moving his hips around, and reties his robe.

He's gonna do this again.

\--

It becomes a daily thing.

He's started taking his morning smoke with his morning piss now, too. He goes out to the patio with his robe already untied, cock swinging between his legs as he stands with his feet set a bit farther apart than normal, like a power stance as he marks his territory on his own deck.

His cock jumps a couple times as he lights up and takes a slow, delicious drag of his cig as he begins pissing, hands-free just how he likes it.

It's quite a sight, at least for Danielle who sneakily watches from their 2nd floor bedroom window, hand in her panties and working at her clit as she rubs herself off to her boyfriend pissing. Her view is great, almost a bird's-eye as she looks down at him, robe thrown open, cock in full view, spraying onto the pavement as Louis brings his cigarette to his mouth as casually as could be.

Danielle comes before Louis' piss is over, moaning out as her hand moves furiously over her clit. The sudden urge to pee washes over her and before she knows it, she's spraying all over the window.

From her position balancing on the balls of her feet with her heels on her ass, she leans back on one hand and pulls up on her mound, directing her piss to hit the glass at a higher angle. She's still moaning, softly now as her urine splashes against the window like a hose, dripping down her pussy and collecting to drip down her asshole and crack.

There's a complete mess as she finishes and luckily a glance outside confirms Louis is still working on his cig and facing away from her window. Danielle rushes to clean up and casually greets Louis downstairs while they both act as if nothing happened.

\--

Danielle wants to try the arch.

Louis is out again, grabbing a coffee with a friend. Danielle won't be disturbed for a while but she wants the natural daylight this time.

This time, it's the the indoor stairs turn.

Danielle sits in her previous position, balancing on her toes while her asscheeks rest on her heels, knees pointing outward. She's completely naked, tiny breasts out free, nipples hard and clit throbbing dully.

As she moves her hand behind her for extra balance, her other hand snakes its way between her legs, and she uses two fingers to spread her lips.

She's not wet, but getting there with the impending thought of what she's about to do. Her clit and inner lips are exposed now, moved out of the way for her stream.

As usual, it begins with tiny slow drips and gradually gains speed and force. Danielle moves her hips up a bit, directing her pussy higher as her arch begins to climb. Eventually her piss stream completely skips the stairs and splashes against the kitchen floor, her target.

She laughs as her pee squirts out and she makes a mess of her own stairway and kitchen. The stream ends and Danielle sits at the top of the stairs, staring at the wide puddle of her own piss on the floor.

\--


End file.
